


Sexual Tension

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's reaction to <a href="http://migime.deviantart.com/art/Jim-doodles-125244554">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=13222045#t13222045) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

McCoy sighed, watching Jim snicker over a piece of paper he'd been doodling on earlier. Knowing Jim, whatever was on there would be completely juvenile. And probably inappropriate. He moved slowly, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was circling around so he could look over Jim's shoulder. He was apparently pretty successful, because he managed to get right up behind Jim without being noticed. He plucked the piece of paper out of Jim's hands and scanned it quickly while Jim squawked and reached for it unsuccessfully.

"Hey! No fair, Bones. Give that back!"

McCoy did give it back, but only because he'd been able to read through it quickly. And of course, it _was_ juvenile and inappropriate.

"Jim, you do realize that you're the only one I stab with hyposprays, right? I swear, you're the worst patient I've ever had, and sometimes it's the only way to get through to - mmph!" McCoy was startled when his rant was cut off by Jim's lips, which were suddenly attached to his. He pushed Jim back, looking like Jim had just grown another head. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Just thought we should relieve some of that sexual tension before you decided you needed to stab me again." Jim smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "There is no sexual tension, Jim. It's all in your damn fool head."

"Oh, are you sure?" Jim pushed his way back into McCoy's personal space with an innocent look on his face. "Not even if I do this?"

His hand was down McCoy's pants a second later, and McCoy might have squeaked. But his involuntary reaction was still to push forward into Jim's hand. Jim smirked again.

"Damnit, Jim." He pulled Jim's hand out of his pants, aware, as he was sure Jim was, that the little bit of groping that had gone on actually had made him hard. "We are not doing this."

"Why not? We'd be good together, and you know it."

McCoy opened his mouth to object, but he really didn't know what to say that wasn't a blatant lie. He'd never been so in tune with anyone before, not even the ex-wife before she'd been an ex. He sighed; Jim was never going to let him live it down if he gave in. Still, that didn't stop him from grabbing hold of Jim's shirt and yanking him forward into a kiss. At least now he had another way of wiping that seemingly ever-present smirk off of Jim's face.


End file.
